Getting Through it Together
by hweasley21
Summary: Starts as a Carjax story but will include other parings later. Carly is devestated when she finds a horrible secret from her past. Her daughter comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Bobbie Spencer was on her way to lunch when she heard herself being paged.

She sighed and reached for the staff phone on the wall and called the front desk. Elizabeth Webber picked up.

"Liz, it's me," Bobbie said, "I was on my way out, what's up?"

"There is someone here to see you" Liz said softly, "A Ms.Wilcox, who works for the state of Florida. Want me to get rid of her?

"No, I will be there in just a second" Bobbie told her. "Just ask her to wait"

"Ok" Liz replied.

Bobbie put the phone up and headed for the lobby. Liz nodded discreetly to the woman when she caught sight of Bobbie. Ms.Wilcox didn't look much older than Bobbie's son Lucas. She was wearing a pinstripe pantsuit and horn rim glasses.

"Ms Wilcox" Bobbie said tapping the young woman on the shoulder.

Ms.Wilcox stood up and smiled at Bobbie. "Are you Barbara Jean Spencer?"

"I am" Bobbie confirmed, "How can I help you?"

Ms.Wilcox pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Well, I have come on an issue of the utmost importance. But I would be more comfortable discussing this in private"

Bobbie nodded and motioned for Ms.Wilcox to follow her. "I am on my lunch break, if you would like to accompany me home, we could talk there"

"That would be wonderful." Ms.Wilcox said gratefully, following Bobbie into the elevator.

"Thank you" Ms.Wilcox said taking the coffee from Bobbie. "I appreciate your hospitality.

"Not a problem" Bobbie assured her. "Now, how can I help you"?

"I work for children's welfare services in the state of Florida" Ms.Wilcox started. "Last year a case fell into my lap, it seemed routine but at close look something was off"

"Go on" Bobbie prompted.

"A little girl, actually a 15 year old girl, came into the system and processed for adoption," Ms.Wilcox continued. "She was entered under the name of Helen Lowery, her father, Wayne Lowery was incarcerated. In a situation occurs like this, when one parent is placed in the prison system, leaving a minor we have to make a good faith effort to contact the mother." Ms.Wilcox took a breath and reached for her briefcase, she pulled out a manila folder. "The information stated Helen's mother was deceased, and my investigation should have stopped there but I noticed something" She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Bobbie. "The signature on this death certificate was coroner Marcus Levy, but in 1990 Marcus Levy was not coroner, he did not become coroner until 1991."

"So, the death certificate was a fake" Bobbie supplied.

"Yes, I thought so" Ms.Wilcox told her. "I checked further, finding out that Helen's mother was admitted to the county hospital on March 16 1990 gave birth 12 hours later, and checked out on march 17 1990 without her baby"

"That doesn't make sense," Bobbie mumbled.

"No, I researched the young girl who was admitted" Ms.Wilcox started. "She graduated from J.F.K high School in 1994. She didn't get into trouble, except for a scandal when she was 16. She graduated with honors and dropped off the planet. The only trail she left was a letter, a letter addressed to you"

"Me?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes" Ms.Wilcox stated. "Her name is Caroline Benson and she is your biological daughter. In the letter she stated she was coming here to see you, apparently she never mailed the letter. I found it in a box of her things, a neighbor at the trailer park kept them for her."

"Carly cannot be her mother, there's no way" Bobbie said. "She would have mentioned it to me or... someone"

"I really need to speak with Ms.Benson" Ms.Wilcox said. "Is there anyway I could talk to her. Is she still in town, do you have a forwarding address?"

Bobbie grew quiet for a moment. "I will take you to her, the only request I have is you let me go with you. I don't want Carly to be overwhelmed."

"That would be fine, when could you take me?" Ms.Wilcox asked.

Bobbie looked at her watch. "Meet me at the hospital at 8:00, that's when my shift ends. I will take you then."

"Thank you for your time and your help, Ms Spencer" Ms.Wilcox as Bobbie walked her out.

Bobbie nodded curtly and returned to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly and Jax were sitting her living room talking about John and the progress Jax was making as a father.

"I think you pretty much have it down now," Carly teased. The doorbell rang and Carly jumped out of Jax's playful punch to answer it.

"Hi mom" Carly said as she stepped back to let her mother inside. She reached out and embraced her mother, as she always did. Bobbie held Carly very close for a moment, feeling the need to protect Carly at that moment.

"Hello" Ms.Wilcox said. Carly looked at her with a pleasant but confused smile.

"Hello" Carly said questiongly.

"Carly, this is Ms.Wilcox. She works for Children's welfare in the state of Florida" Bobbie introduced her. "She has some questions for you"

"Ok" Carly said, she motioned of everyone to sit down.

Jax stood up and touched Carly's arm. "I guess I will be going. I will call you later"

"No, please stay" Carly implored her friend. Jax looked at Carly for a moment before asking,

"Are you sure, this looks like a personal thing, I don't want to introduce."

"Jax" Carly whispered, "Please"

Jax nodded solemnly, sitting back down on the couch. Carly perched beside him, she looked right at Ms.Wilcox. "Please, go on" she prompted

"You were involved with Wayne Lowery, is that correct?" Ms.Wilcox asked.

"Yes, I was, when I was 14." Carly confirmed, "Why?"

"Mr.Lowrey was arrested last year for murdering his girlfriend" Ms.Wilcox replied. "When he was taken into custody, his 16 year old daughter was put into the care of the state"

Carly gasped. "Daughter" she repeated, "He had a daughter, 16 years old"

"Yes" Ms.Wilcox confirmed. She paused for a moment, seemed to be collecting her thoughts. "Her name is Helen, according to our records her mother died during child birth"

Carly gasped again, she paled considerable and started to mumble incoherently. "He told me she died"

"What?" Bobbie asked gently, stroking her daughter's arm.

"He lied to me" Carly cried tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. Instinctively Jax scooted closer to Carly, putting a strong arm around her shoulders." he told me she died"

"I am so sorry to be the one to deliver this news but your daughter is alive" Ms.Wilcox advised her then quickly but gently filled Carly in on everything she knew. Jax was furious. The guy, Lowery was 20 years old when he slept with Carly, that in itself was illegal.

"How did this happen?" Jax asked harshly. "How did the state of Florida allow this man to take Carly's daughter?"

"I really don't know" Ms.Wilcox mumbled. "It was mistake a horrible mistake"

"What do we do from here?" Bobbie asked.

"Well- that is up to Carly" Ms.Wilcox started. "If she wanted to get custody of Helen, she would need to come to Florida and we can file a case, take it to court. If she chooses to relinquish her rights, I can leave here tonight and Helen will remain in the care of the state"

"Carly, do you need some time to think about this" Bobbie asked.

Carly was sobbing uncontrollably in Jax's arms. "No" Carly moaned. "I want my daughter, I want her now"

"Well, I will be leaving ion the morning." Ms. Wilcox informed Carly. She handed her card to Jax. "When you get to Florida call me, we will get this started as soon as we can". She looked as if she wanted to say something more but she simply picked up her briefcase. "I am so sorry, I will let myself out"

An hour later Jax had helped Leticia put the children to bed. He went back into the living room and found his friend still sitting in the same place.

"Carly" he called gently and approached her slowly. She looked at him her face blotchy and stained with tears.

"I thought I was something else" Carly started. "I was dating an older man, when he pressured me to have sex, I didn't know what to do. I just gave in" Jax reached over and took Carly's hand, he was surprised and anxious to find she was shaking. "When I found out I was pregnant, he wanted to get married. I said no and he broke up with me."

"Carly" Jax started but Carly continued as if he she has hadn't heard him.

"When I went into labor he wasn't there, no one was, I was completely alone. When I woke up they told me she died. I was crushed but I went home and pretended nothing had happened. I never saw Wayne again"

Carlyss stood up and started to throw things, "That son of a bitch" she screamed. Jax jumped up and grabbed Carly, holding her close as she screamed and cried. "He stole her from me. That bastard." Within a few minutes Carly had calmed a little bit and Jax maneuvered her to the couch.

"I guess I need to call and make reservations for my trip" Carly said dryly. Jax shook his head.

"My private plane will be at the airport at 9:00 am for you" Jax replied. "I also made hotel reservations at the Hilton"

"Thank you" Carly whispered. "You are a great friend"

"You have done a lot for me and for John" Jax reminded her.

"Can you take me to the airport?" Carly asked as she stood up.

"I will do you one better" Jax replied. "I will go with you to Florida"

"No, Jax, I am not going to inconvenience you like that" Carly started but Jax cut her off.

"You can't go alone"

"Goodnight Jax" Carly said before climbing the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly and Jax didn't speak for most of the flight to Florida. When they arrived they stopped and had breakfast, Carly spoke for the first time all morning.

"I called Ms.Wilcox" Carly told him. "She contacted Wayne's attorney and he said Wayne is willing to sign over custody of Helen"

"Without a fight?" Jax responded.

"Either he signs over custody or the state files charges against him and everyone who helped him fake my death. I guess he doesn't want to put his family or Helen through anymore grief" Carly explained.

"How long will it take?" Jax asked. Carly shrugged and took his hand.

"Thank you" Carly told him. "Thank you so much for being here with me"

"No problem" Jax said, "You were there for me, I owed you"

Carly smiled, 'I want to go see Wayne at the prison" Carly confided, "I need to confront him"

Jax was quiet for a moment, "I am going with you"

"He is behind bars Jax, he can't hurt me" Carly replied.

"Physically" Jax said, "But mentally or emotionally he could still do some damage"

Carly shrugged again, part of her pleased Jax was going, the other irritated that he was so protective of her. Carly needed her independence but she knew right now wasn't the time to be testing her wings.

Carly took Jax's hand as she waited for Wayne. They came to the prison straight from the restaurant Carly wanted to get this over with. Suddenly there was loud beep and Carly saw the door open. The guards led out Wayne. They took of his cuffs and sat him across from Carly. She was thankful for Jax and the glass protecting her. He smiled but she didn't return it. She motioned for him to pick up the phone.

"My God Caroline, you look beautiful" Wayne said.

"I wish I could say something similar for you" Carly spat.

"I didn't age nearly as well you have" Wayne replied. He looked over at Jax and scowled. "That you're boyfriend?"

"Not that it is any of you're business but no" Carly said. "He is just a friend."

Wayne and Carly both grew silent for a moment. Wayne finally broke the silence by clearing his throat. "I guess this isn't a social call is it Caroline?"

"How could you?" Carly hissed unleashing her anger. "How could you steal her from me?"

"You were fourteen Caroline. There is no way you could care for a baby," Wayne explained. "I did what was best for all of this. But for what it is worth I am sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Carly snapped. "So, after you told her I was dead you also tell her I was a whore?"

"No, I told her you were beautiful and strong" Wayne said, "I love you Caroline and I raised our baby to love you too"

Carly didn't know how to respond so she just sat there. "I hate you" Carly snarled. "I hope you rot in here". She jumped to her feet and fled the room. Jax and Wayne stared at one another. Without acknowledging Wayne's existence Jax rose out of the chair and followed Carly.

She was sitting on the curb crying when Jax found her. He kneeled beside her and touched her shoulder. "Let's go," he suggested.

"Go where?" Carly asked.

"Shopping?" Jax suggested. Carly nodded and allowed Jax to help her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the car.

For four days Carly and Jax went shopping, took walks on the beach and tried to relax. On the fourth day they were eating lunch by the hotel pool when Carly got the call.

"Hello" Carly answered.

"It's Ms.Wilcox"

"Yes" Carly cried setting up quickly.

"The judge just signed you're paperwork. You can take Helen home today" Ms.Wilcox advised.

"I can" Carly squealed but stopped abruptly.

"Does she know I am alive?" Carly asked not wanting to overwhelm her daughter.

"We just spoke with her" Ms.Wilcox replied. "She was shocked but took it well. She is really excited. She is already packed and ready for her trip"

Carly felt tears in her eyes, "Ok, we will be there within the hour" Carly said and hung up the phone. She turned to Jax who smiled. "I can go get my baby"

"Well, then we should get ready." Jax told her. "You go and change. I will make the arrangements to go home"

Carly jumped off the lounge chair. She kissed Jax on the cheek. "I will be ready soon," she told him. Jax followed her into he hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly and Jax drove to the Child Welfare Services building. "What if Wayne poisoned her against me?" Carly asked, wringing her hand anxiously. "What if she hates me?"

"She wont" Jax assured her. "And even if she did, you could explain and change her mind"

Carly sat back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. Jax watched her feeling terribly sorry for her. He wanted to make this better for her but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

They pulled up in front of the large stone building Carly opened her eyes and stared at it for a long moment. "Ready?" Jax asked. Carly nodded and he took her hand helping her out of the car. The two walked hand in hand into the building.

"I am here to see Ms.Wilcox" Carly said to the receptionist. "My name is Carly Corinthos"

"I will call her have a seat" The receptionist replied. The receptionist picked up a phone and whispered into it. A moment later she put it back down. Agent Wilcox would like for you to meet her in her office." She stood and motioned for Carly and Jax to follow her. The office was large and plainly decorated. Carly sat in a chair directly across from the desk. Jax chose to stand. The receptionist left them alone.

"I am going to be sick" Carly moaned later. Jax reached over and patted her hand.

"You will be find just relax" Jax told her. Carly smiled appreciatively, but before she could speak the door opened. Carly jumped to her feet. Ms.Wilcox greeted her. "Mr. Jacks, welcome both of you."

"Helen, where is she?" Carly asked.

"She is in the hall," Ms.Wilcox explained. "She knows you're here and is very excited to see you." Carly seemed to relax. "I asked her to wait outside because I wanted to you to be aware that her father's trial started this moment. I was hoping you would be getting her out of Florida as soon as possible"

"My jet is already to go" Jax replied. Ms.Wilcox smiled at him.

"Good" the woman reached into her briefcase and took a few file folders out. "I have for you here her birth certificate, doctors records, school records and other documents. I thought you might want them."

"I do" Carly said, "Thank you"

Ms.Wilcox smiled at Carly, "Ready?"

Carly nodded and the young woman opened the door, "Helen, come in now sweetie"

Carly grasped Jax's hand as she walked in. The girl was tall, almost the height as Carly. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist and big brown eyes. Carly was amazed at how much they looked alike.

"Helen," Carly said, tears forming in her eyes. Helen put her bags down.

"Mother" Helen greeted her, "It's –I-"Helen stammered and then threw her arms around Carly's neck. Carly held her daughter close for a moment.

Carly pulled away first, "Are you ready to go home?" Carly asked. Helen nodded.

"I am Jasper Jacks" Jax introduced himself. "I am a friend of you're moms. You can call me Jax"

"Ok" Helen said, "I am Helen Benson Lowery"

"Nice to meet you" Jax said. He reached down and grabbed her suitcase. "We have a car waiting outside. Allow me to carry these for you"

"That's not necessary" Helen said trying to grab the bag.

"It is" Jax said motioning for Carly and Helen to open the door.

"Good luck to all for you" Ms.Wilcox said.

"Thank you" Carly called over her shoulder as she walked out to the car holding on to Helen's arm. Jax walked behind them giving mother and daughter a chance to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly awoke on the plan a few hours later. She found Helen and Jax laughing together.

"Hey sleepy head" Helen greeted her mother. "Were almost in Port Charles"

"Good" Carly said with a yawn. "What are you two talking about?"

"He was telling me about some of the people in port Charles" Helen explained. "Like my Uncle Luke. He sounds like he is a character"

"He is" Carly said dryly.

"We are landing now," the pilot said over the intercom. A few moments later Carly could feel them slowing down. She started to feel calm. They were home. Soon Helen would be going home with her.

"Ready?" Jax asked the girls.

"Yes" Helen said. Jax helped both to their feet and walked them off the plane. He had the driver get the bags.

"A limo" Helen hissed when she saw the car. Carly grinned.

"Yes mam" Carly said, "We all drive in style here"

"Is he rich?" Helen asked.

"More or less" Carly said, "Now, come on let's go"

Jax let Carly and Helen climb in first. "I am hungry" Helen said.

"Well eat at home," Carly said, "I am hungry too. Jax want to join us for dinner."

"No, I think I will let you two get acquainted but we will go to dinner some time this week" Jax said and Carly felt an amazing amount of gratitude towards her friend. It was as if Jax got her in ways most men couldn't. The she looked at Helen and felt nervous. Helen didn't know about Michael and Morgan, Luckily the boys were with Sonny on the island until tomorrow. She had a lot to tell Helen, it was going to be a long night.

Jax dropped them off by the door. He kissed Carly's cheek and then shook Helen's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you" Jax said,

"Same here" Helen replied. Carly whispered goodbye and then turned to her daughter. "So we will go in and I will give a you a grand tour. The I was thinking we shower and jump into a Pajamas and have a little sleepover"

"That sounds fun," Helen said. Carly unlocked the door. She sat Helen's bags by the door and went inside. "This is the living room areas" Carly said motioning around her, and the kitchen is through there". Carly pulled Helen towards the stairs. "You can see the downstairs later, let me show you the bedroom"

Helen followed her mom down the hall. Carly stopped in front of a plain white door." I didn't have any time to prepare for you so I left the walls white and plain. I want to make this yours" Carly opened the door and Helen walked in.

"It is twice the size of my old room" Helen said. In the room Carly put a white dresser, a chest of drawers, a desk and a white rod ironed canopy bed. "I love it mom, thanks"

Helen hugged her mom and Carly started to cry, "I love you so much." Carly sobbed, "I missed you so much"

"I know" Helen replied. "Me too"

Carly straightened up, "Ok, grab your pajamas. I will show you the bathroom and then you can shower and change. Meet me downstairs"

"Ok" Helen replied. She ran downstairs to get her clothes and then back up to the bathroom. While she was doing that Carly called for a pizza and pulled out all the junk food she had. Her daughter was home and Carly couldn't wait to make a connection there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For the Purpose of this fic Sonnya nd Emily are together and Jason has learned to accept it. However Sam and Jason are not together. Thanks.**

Helen came downstairs as Carly was setting out the food. "Hey" Helen said softly. Carly looked up and smiled. Helen was wearing a pair of pink pajamas-they were very cute but the pants looked about two inches to short for her.

"Hey" Carly replied. She made a mental note to take her daughter shopping the very next. "Are you hungry?" Carly asked. She held out a bowl of popcorn. Helen reached in and took a handful. Carly threw herself onto the couch and Helen sat down beside her.

"So, Helen tell me about yourself" Carly said, "I want to know everything"

"Not much to tell" Helen sighed. "I will be a junior this year. I was a straight A student at my old school."

"What do you like to do?" Carly asked, "Any hobbies?"

"I like dancing" Helen answered. "I have been dancing since I was about two years old. I was a cheerleader and I rode horses pretty well"

"Cheerleader" Carly echoed with a smile. "I was a cheerleader"

"I know-Daddy told me" Helen said.

"Monday I will enroll you in school" Carly said, "I really want you to go to Private school."

"Private school? Wow" Helen said, "I like that idea. I will get a much better education"

Carly smiled, "You will have to wear a uniform"

"That is ok" Helen assured her, "I don't really have any nice clothes anyway"

"Yeah, we will be rectifying that situation" Carly told her. "We are going shopping tomorrow"

"Ok- but you don't have to" Helen said.

"I want to" Carly replied.

Helen adjusted herself on the couch. "Tell me about you mom?" Helen said, "I want ton know everything"

"Not much to tell" Carly laughed, "I left Florida and came to Port Charles-I was looking for my biological mom. I found her and I was angry with her. I did some bad things. I wont go in to detail but I was trouble back then. My mom and I made peace and we have a great relationship now. Her name is Bobbie-she is your grandmother"

"Do I have a grandpa?" Helen asked

"You did" Carly sighed sadly, "He died a few weeks ago. He was a lawyer. His name was John Durant"

"Oh, I am sorry mom" Helen said trying to console her mother.

"It's ok" Carly replied, "But where was I?" Carly paused trying to find the words to sum up her life until this point. "You have brothers. Michael is 10 and Morgan is 2"

"Really?" Helen squealed.

"Really." Carly confirmed.

"You got married?" Helen asked.

"Yes" Carly answered. "I have been married more than once. But Michael and Morgan's father is Sonny Corinthos"

"The gangster" Helen cried. "You married a mobster"

Carly paled, she forgot how notorious Sonny was, "He imports coffee," Carly advised her. She looked at Helen. "Sonny is a good man and a good father. I think you will like him. He is a big part of Michael and Morgan's lives and so he is a part of my life too"

Helen nodded, "I will be glad to give him a chance." Helen paused, "Why did you get divorced?"

"Things happen" Carly answered.

"I understand" Helen nodded.

"Did have a boyfriend?" Carly asked with a grin.

"I have had one boyfriend" Helen answered, "His name was Tony Rollins. We dated for a year. When my father was arrested his mom made us stop seeing each other" Carly put a reassuring hand on her daughters shoulder, "No-mom it is ok. I think it is for the best."

"You will meet lots of guys here" Carly assured her.

Helen smiled at her mother, "Thanks"

Helen and Carly talked into the night. Helen finally fell asleep around 2:00 AM. Carly covered her daughter up and curled up beside her on the couch.

The sun shinning through the windows woke Carly up the next morning. She sat up quickly but didn't see Helen.

"Helen" Carly called.

Helen came out of the kitchen. She was dressed in ratty jeans and a Florida gators shirt and faded tennis shoes. Her long blonde hair was pulled in two long pigtails. "Morning mom" Helen greeted her. Helen walked over and handed her mother a cup of coffee. Carly smiled and took the coffee.

"How long have you been up little lady?" she asked.

"I don't know. I took a shower and got dressed" Helen replied. "Then I made coffee. I was just about to make breakfast but you don't really have an groceries."

Carly snorted, "Yeah-I don't cook a lot" Carly sat up and placed the cup on the table. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and shower-then we will go out to breakfast and then shopping."

"When are Michael and Morgan going to be back?" Helen asked.

"Some time this evening" Carly replied. She stood up, "I am going to get ready. Give me about 20 minutes. Can you handle that?"

"Sure" Helen replied.

Twenty minutes later Carly and Helen were on their way to Kelley's. The two chatting all the way there and Carly was showing Helen the sights.

"Hello Mike" Carly sang out when they went inside.

"Hi Carly" Mike replied. He smiled at Helen. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Mike-this is my daughter Helen" Carly said. "Helen this is Mike. He owns this lovely establishment and he is also Michael and Morgan's grandfather"

"Nice to meet you sir" Helen greeted him.

"Daughter?" Mike echoed, "I didn't know you had a daughter"

"Long story" Carly replied. "I will tell you later. Let's just say I didn't know either but now I do"

"Ok" Mike replied. He turned back to Helen. "Well in honor of you coming to town- Breakfast is on the house-whatever you would like"

"Thank you" Helen replied. Carly and Helen took a seat near the counter and Helen looked at the menu. Once she ordered the two women started talking again. The door opened and Dillon and Lulu walked in together.

"Dillon" Carly called, "Lulu-come here for a second"

Dillon and Lulu walked over to Carly cautiously. "Yeah" Lulu said.

"Dillon Quartermaine and Lulu Spencer this is Helen Lowery" Carly said, "She is my daughter"

"Daughter" they repeated looking incredulous.

"Long story" Helen told them. She smiled, 'it's nice to meet you."

"Actually Helen-Lulu is your cousin" Carly explained and Helen smiled.

"It is really nice to meet both of you" Helen said. At that moment Mike brought their food over.

"Nice meeting you to Helen" Dillon said.

"Yeah, see you around" Lulu told her. Dillon and Lulu walked away.

"Daughter?" Dillon asked. Lulu just shook her head.

"I don't know what is going on" Lulu told him. 'I never really do"

A few hours later Carly and Helen were finished shopping. Helen was amazed by how much Carly bought for her. "Really mom, I think you over did it"

"Never" Carly said with a smile.

They took the spoils of the day home. Both of the girls showered and changed clothes. Helen looked like a different girl in the clothes Carly bought for her.

That night Carly was taking Helen to Sonny's to pick up the boys. Helen chose to wear a pair of blue jeans-new jeans. She paired the GAP jeans with a black off the shoulder shirt. She wore her long hair down and even put on a touch of makeup.

"Wow- this is a nice house" Helen commented as they came up the walkway. Carly nodded.

"Sonny has good taste" Carly replied.

Helen giggled as Carly knocked on the door. Max opened it and smiled at them.

"Mrs. C" he greeted her. Carly smiled.

"Helen-this is Max" Carly explained, "One of Sonny's most trusted guards. Max this is my daughter Helen" Carly paused, "Yes Daughter-long story"

Max didn't say a word he just ushered them inside. "Mr. C is in the living room"

"Thanks" Carly said and guided Helen to the living room. Carly opened the door. Sonny was standing by the back door with Jason. "Good you are both here"

Jason and Sonny turned to greet Carly. Both stared quizzically at Helen. "I promise I will explain this better later but boys this is my daughter Helen" Carly told them, "Suffice to say I had a baby when I was 14-I thought she was dead but she is alive and she is moving in with me"

Sonny and Jason exchanged a look. Jason stepped forward, "Hi, I am Jason" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Jase is my best friend" Carly explained.

Sonny stepped up from behind Jason. "I am Sonny"

"Nice to meet you" Helen said.

"Where the boys?" Carly asked.

"Right here mom" Michael called as he ran down stairs. He stopped when he saw Helen. "Who is that?"

Carly stepped forward, "Michael this is Helen" Carly told him. "Helen is your sister"

Michael looked at Carly with a puzzled expression then turned to Sonny, "I don't understand"

"Your mom had a daughter when she was younger, before she met me" Sonny told him, "She thought her daughter was dead but she wasn't. Helen is alive and she is your sister ok?"

Michael was quiet-he seemed to processing this information. "Ok" Michael said finally. "Are we going home now?"

Carly grinned and ruffled his hair, "Yes Mr. Man" Carly replied, "Go upstairs and get Morgan and Leticia"

Michael turned around and ran upstairs, "That went well," Helen said quietly.

"He is a good kid," Sonny told her. "Helen, I want you to know you are always welcome in my home. I am here for you-anything you need"

"Thank you, Helen replied.

"Call me Sonny," He told her.

"Oh-By the way, I am having a party tomorrow night at the metro court. Party is at 7:00 PM" Carly said, "A get together for Helen. I would love it if the two of you would come" Carly paused, "Bring Emily-if you want."

"Sounds good" Jason replied

"I will be there" Sonny said, "Between now and then we can get together and you can explain the whole thing to me"

"Sure" Carly sighed.

"We are ready" Michael called as he ran down the stairs. Morgan and Leticia were behind him.

"Let's go" Carly said.


End file.
